


Fight me down, own me now

by drugsins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not much tho, a bit angsty, a bit fluffy at the end, zayn in liam's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam belongs to the world and Zayn belongs to Liam but somehow they manage. </p><p>or the one where Liam is away and Zayn misses him, but the time they reunite is enough to remind them they're each other's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me down, own me now

**Author's Note:**

> So, um.. This might have been inspired by Liam's surfing pics because he looks really hot lately and I needed to get it out of my system. (Mostly inspired by his chest but still.)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

  
Zayn isn't sure for how long he's been standing here.  
  
He looks at his palm stretched across the black door of the wardrobe and blinks rapidly, shaking himself into reality. His fingers are cold, frozen on the unmoving wood, as if trying to burn to the other side. It's so strange; wishing to get to the one outside this house, run towards him until he's out of breath and trembling.  
  
His hand lowers on the door and his vision follows it, opening the wardrobe slowly, the big door creaking as if it's being insulted in its quiet state. Dust spreads around and  blinds him for a second, feels like he's staring in a low-budget movie.  
  
White. Black. Lots of colors. His mind might be going a bit hazy because his boy's clothes are right in front of him, clouding his eyes with the urge to touch them; feel the soft fabric and remember Liam's scent imprinted into them.  
  
It's only been like, what? Two months? Two.. Or four?  
  
He sighs and one hand goes over his eyes, rubbing them red and raw. He's not sure if he's tired or just empty. Lately he's developed the skill of not feeling anything, just growing numb to everything around him until he'll feel warm hands around him again.  
  
He spots one red sweater on the middle shelf and he grabs it roughly, brings it to his face and just inhales. Something musky, earthy and vanilla scented invades him as he feels Liam everywhere around him, into him, flowing in his bloodstream like crazy, pushing along his veins.  
  
"Oh God," he whispers to himself as his legs start to shake. He just misses him as if he's never going to touch him again and only the simple thought of that drives him insane.  
  
It's not as if he doesn't know his boy's going to come back to him, because he knows, he does, but the thought of him wandering around in different places, seeing new eyes, touching strange hands makes his heart beat faster and his palms sweat.  
  
He puts the sweater back onto the shelf as he takes off his own Tshirt and throws it to the ground. He takes the red sweater back into his hands and dresses it on, the cool wool calming his burning skin. His head falls back as his fingers start wandering on his chest, slowly crinkling the cloth in his palm.  
  
He swears he hears the door of the room opening slightly but his mind is spinning and the air surrounding him is so hot as everything that fills him is LiamLiamLiam.  
  
"Baby?" a soft voice whispers and, _oh god_ , Zayn knows that voice, he loves it in the morning when it's roughed with sleep, in the shower when it's breathy from the steam, in bed when it's breaking from the intensity of sex.  
  
He still can't open his eyes though. He hears breathy gasps somewhere behind him, careful steps towards him and warmth spreading from this body approaching him. He doesn't turn around, his other hand going under his sweater as he caresses his already sweaty skin. A soft moan escapes his lips and the steps behind him stop, the intensity of the room engulfing him.  
  
"Need you," he breathes into the silence and he knows Liam hears him because his paces across the room can be heard again, this time determined and loud.  
  
Strong arms surround his waist and hot fingertips join his hand under the red sweater, fitting perfectly into the spaces between his fingers. Liam's other hand goes on his neck, joining his slick mouth on Zayn's favourite spot as he lets his head drop onto Liam's shoulder, eyes still closed.  
  
The boy just breathes over his pulse, releasing hot gushes of air and nuzzling his lips slightly on the overheated skin. The feeling makes Zayn shake and he smiles as he feels Liam's hot chest against his back.  
  
"You're home early," he manages to choke out.  
  
"Yeah," Liam breathes and he sounds so turned on that Zayn backs up into him some more.  
  
Liam almost loses his balance at the sudden movement, the hand holding onto Zayn's coming out from under the sweater and getting placed on the wardrobe. Zayn lifts his head and opens his eyes, staring at the long fingers that pulse on the dark door, watching the veins on Liam's arm as the boy finally sinks his teeth into his neck, his other hand cupping his jaw. Zayn moans again and this time turns around to look into Liam's eyes.  
  
The boy looks disheveled, hair rumpled, eyes shining and dark and mouth red and slick. He's everything Zayn's ever wanted.  
  
"Missed you," Zayn manages to say before Liam is all over him, pushing him into the furniture behind him, covering him with his body completely. His hands are suddenly everywhere, touching him in all the right places and Zayn's cock twitches as he feels Liam grind filthily against him.  
  
"Want you so much," Liam gasps out as his tongue pushes into Zayn's mouth, licking hotly. Zayn is sure he's dizzy and gone, his hands holding limply onto Liam's back as the boy takes him, touches and lights him up.  
  
He's sure he's never seen Liam so desperate but he urges him to go on, to just _take_ because he's _giving_ ; he's not going to hold back as Liam unzips his own trousers, his mouth still on his.  
  
"Look so good in my clothes, babe," he hears the boy say as he tries to stand up straight because he's sure he'll fall soon from over excitement.  
  
Liam's got his jeans down to his knees and his hands fumble with his pants as Zayn finally wakes up. He pushes Liam's hands away and stares at him for a second before attacking his jaw with wet kisses. Liam's arms go around his head on the wardrobe, practically caging him in as his pants go down and Zayn falls to his knees.  
  
Looking up he sees Liam's huge eyes staring right at him, his mouth slack and red from previous activities  and his strong arms scratching the wood in a nervous anticipation. Zayn's so enamoured with this boy it's insane and with a last look at his face he curls his fingers around Liam's cock.  
  
He hears a soft moan coming from above as Liam's hips stutter forward, trapping Zayn even further between himself and the wardrobe. With one small suck to the head, Zayn can practically feel the boy falling apart so his movement increases, licking him from base to top, insisting on the crown. Precome is already spilling on his tongue and it tastes salty but also so much like Liam that Zayn's eyelashes flutter on his cheeks, his own cock hardening considerably in his pants. His other hand goes to push onto his crotch, relieving a bit from the tension in his dick.  
  
Liam groans harder as he spots Zayn's palm on himself and tries to push himself further in his mouth. Zayn chokes for a second and straightens the boy with his hand, leaving his erection and looking up at him doe eyed, as if warning him to be still. Liam is flushed and his Tshirt is sticking to his skin as his biceps flex on the hard surface and his head  keeps falling onto them. Zayn pushes a bit at the material of the shirt and Liam immediately gets the message and pulls it over his head in one swift movement, revealing perfect, sweaty abs, clenching under the pressure over his cock.  
  
Zayn is mesmerized for a second before he goes right for Liam's shaft and starts sucking and licking loudly, hand grabing what he can't reach, moving in motion with his mouth. Liam trembles and Zayn can feel him close on his tongue but he won't let him come yet. He looks up pleadingly and they lock eyes as Liam understands; Zayn lies back against the door as Liam grabs his own cock and pushes it past Zayn's lips slowly.  
  
It's so easy going with the flow in their relationship; starting carefully and evolving into a mass of breathy moans and sweaty bodies, Zayn letting Liam fuck his mouth as his hand travels into his boxers and pushes them down enough to grasp his cock out. He's so hard only from this, from hearing Liam's choked out words, from feeling him hot and leaking, from tasting the sweetness he leaves on his tongue.  
  
Liam's sweater stretches across his chest but he doesn't take it off; he knows Liam loves him like this, wearing his clothes and getting them all dirty and rumpled during sex.  
  
Liam's rhythm is stuttering and Zayn dares to look up at him through foggy eyelashes as the boy pushes into his mouth while watching him attentively. One of his palms comes to caress Zayn's left cheek and he pushes one finger a bit, feeling himself right there, in Zayn's mouth.

It's maddening, the room is filled with the feeling of sex and sweatiness as Liam pulls out abruptly and Zayn just stares. The boy is jerking himself furiously in front of his face and Zayn opens his mouth without hesitation, knowing Liam's intentions. He comes with a loud groan, his head falling back as he splashes across Zayn's cheeks and lips, some even falling on the soft, red wool of his sweater. Zayn's hand on his cock stills at the same time as he feels hotness on his face and he wipes it on the sweater as well, messing it up even more.  
  
When he looks up Liam is just staring at him with dark eyes, chest sweaty and cock still angry red, long fingers still wrapped around the base. He moves his hand slowly onto the head, caresses it a bit as he hisses and then collects his own come from Zayn's face, pushing it between the boy's lips. Zayn sucks on his fingers as he locks eyes with him, Liam still fixing him obsessively as if he's ready to pounce on him again.  
  
His tongue rubs along the slim digits as he licks them clean and Liam is falling down next to him, kissing him forcefully, tasting himself onto Zayn's tongue.  
  
"I love you so much," the boy whispers and Zayn knows; he knows he can't help the fact that Liam has to go away today or tomorrow or maybe a week later. He knows he can't keep him near him all the time, that he has to leave for all the crying faces begging to get a touch from him. He knows all this. But he also knows that this boy loves him and he'll do anything to keep him for himself for a little bit. Maybe more if he'll let him.  
  
"I'm all yours. Now and for how long you'll have me," he says and looks at  Liam as his expression changes, a small smile creeping onto his lips, getting closer to kiss him again.  
  
"Forever," Liam whispers against his lips and Zayn smiles. It's wishful thinking on both their sides, he knows it, but he'll let himself have this moment. This one and hopefully others more as well.


End file.
